¿hay algo mal?
by aimily4verm
Summary: one-shot. Team Aimily... Aiden tendra que averiguar si hay algo mal con Emily


_**¿hay algo mal?**_

Se podía escuchar las olas romper a la orilla, el viento fresco chocar contra las ventanas deslizándose hasta el interior de la casa, una singular y acogedora noche fresca.

Emily se encargó de colocar un par de copas sobre la mesa mientras se sentaba en la silla más cercana para observar a su acompañante que estaba concentrado en su tarea con la cocina. Una sonrisa suave se curvo ene sus labios ante las melodías de la canción que Nolan tarareaba en voz baja.

Te sienta muy bien la monogamia Ross… quien lo diría – ella susurro cuando el destapo la botella de vino ofreciéndosela se inmediato-

El rubio simplemente se encogió de hombros con una mueca en su rostro al momento que torció los ojos agraciadamente

-¿ qué puedo decir?¿acaso el amor no lo cambia todo? El ejemplo más claro de ello eres tú y Mr. Bond…. Ups perdón lo olvidaba ahora son Mr y Mrs. Smith- con una sonrisa contagiosa ella le entrego una de las copas llena de vino viendo como el rubio se deleitaba agitándola un poco antes de olfatearla hasta finalmente probar la bebida.

-no es un reproche Nolan, yo sé lo que se siente necesitar de un compañero que realmente te complemente… se lo que es amar de forma abrumadoramente extraña que genere un caos en la forma que esta establecimos por vida - ella hablo para luego atreverse a probar un sorbo del vino

Nolan se inclinó sobre ella mirándola de forma acusadora

-¿ es lo que creo que es Ems?¿ acaso ya te aburriste de Mathis?... oh no espera ¿ es una confesión de amor-odio-pasión?- ella dejo escapar una risita el tiempo que negaba con la cabeza –porque si es asi no recibire a Aiden en mi casa nuevamente y exponerme a que otra ex paranoica en modo zorra lo secuestre-

Ante sus últimas palabras el semblante de Emily se trasformó, la diversión en sus ojos se esfumo de prisa y su sonrisa se perdió del panorama

Oye oye solo era una broma Emily… no hay porque apagar las velas de la fiesta- Nolan alzo la copa en el aire con una gran sonrisa intentando restarle importancia a su comentario

Unos pasos suaves le indicaron a Emily que tenían visita, sin siquiera girase sabía que era él. Sigiloso como siempre, Nolan suspiro dramáticamente

-hey ¿de qué velas están hablando Ross?- inquirió Aiden con su fuerte acento a través de su voz gruesa, Nolan frunció el ceño al ver que él no entendía de lo que hablaba, incluso desde que se conocían aún le faltaba practica ante sus comentarios flipis, muchas veces se preguntaba así mismo si era falta de humor lo que sufrían los ingleses o si se debía simplemente a toda la penumbra mordida que había sufrido Aiden con su familia, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión sin importar cuantas vueltas le diera al asunto

 _ **Mr. Bond no entiende lo que es el humor Americano**_

Te compadezco Ems, mira que casarte con alguien que apenas si puede regresar la pelota en una conversación divertida, eso es a lo que yo llamo ataque de locura.. –

Emily sacudió la cabeza y se giró hacia Aiden que vestía su sudadera gris, pantalones de dormir, pies descalzos y su cabello ligeramente revuelto por el sueño. Aun así magníficamente hermoso e indudablemente apetecible a la vista.

Aiden tomo asiento al lado de su joven esposa no antes de besar su cabeza gentilmente como de costumbre para luego extender su manos hasta llegar a la de ella justo sobre la copa, ambos cruzaron sus miradas brevemente y Nolan carraspeo al ver que Aiden llevo la mano de Emily a su boca para depositar un sutil beso en ella como reverencia

-oigan para eso están las habitaciones.. – el rubio se burló con descaro, ganándole una gran sonrisa a ambos, Emily se sonrojo un poco pero logro disiparlo tomando otro trago de vino

-¿ David se durmió?- pregunto Nolan tras darle el ultimo sorbo al vino, Emily dejo escapar un suspiro cerrando sus ojos como si degustara el nombre que el rubio había mencionado

-si se quedó dormido en el camino de la playa aquí.. Se pasó toda la mañana saltando de un lado a otro recogiendo caracolas para mí- murmuro Emily alisando su cabellera

-es todo un campeón ese David, se parece a su tío Nolan- el rubio volvió a atacar con su humor de siempre

Ambos padres empezaron a reír y Emily llevo su mano hasta la de Aiden, uniéndolas nuevamente hasta darle un sutil pero fuerte apretón que el Británico no dudo en devolverle con una sonrisa pecaminosa

-¿quieres algo de comer?- ella pregunto antes de tragar un nudo en su garganta ante un meollo de sensaciones que empezaban a apoderarse nuevamente de ella, rápidamente miro a Nolan antes de dejar escapar un largo suspiro

-¿te sucede algo?¿Amanda, estas bien?- Aiden pregunto acercándose más a ella para cogerla de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo -¿Qué sucede cariño?-

Ella sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa

-bien creo que es hora que yo me valla y los deje solos, los tortolitos siempre necesitan espacio solos, Adios Besos para David si despierta y pregunta por mi – Nolan se despidió besando la mejilla de Emily y dándole una palmada en la espalada a Aiden antes de partir.

Una vez solos el silencio se volvió pesadamente incomodo, Aiden gustaba de darle su espacio pero también se preocupaba por sus letargos emocionales que amenazaban a menudo con su serenidad emocional e incluso familiar.

-¿qué está pasando?- Aiden soltó desde el otro extremo, ella había sido la primera en levantarse de su asiento y él había tomado eso como una clara señal de que algo no iba nada bien entre ambos

Emily miro hacia el suelo por unos instantes antes de atreverse a mirarlo a la cara, sus ojos marrones lucían algo aterrado y dubitativo, tras coger un bocado de aire se atrevió a hablar

Aiden, ¡estoy embarazada!- soltó de golpe como si esas palabras la estuvieran matando lentamente si no las soltaba, como si se quemaría con ellas y el peso de su significado.

Aiden trago en seco y sus ojos se abrieron como platos del asombro, estaba pasmado, los músculos de su cara hacían ademan de traicionarlo y convertirse en un tic nervioso en cualquier momento

Tengo dos meses y una semana – agrego ella al ver que no salían las palabras de su boca

¿Cómo es posible..?- pidió el aun asombrado antes de llevarse las manos a la cara y con una gran sonrisa cortar la distancia entre ambos y rodearla con sus brazos

Al parecer no estoy tan estéril después de todo.. – ella soltó con una sonrisa mientras un sollozo se escapaba de sus labios

Oh eso es hermoso Amanda, David tendrá un hermanito- el beso sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas rebeldes – te amo tanto – susurro a su oído

¿ no estas molesto?- pregunto suavemente, el negó con la cabeza con unas enorme y brillante sonrisa antes de besar sus labios con ternura, deleitándose con su sabor tan dulce y picante al mismo tiempo, tan suave… tan fuerte

Te amo Amanda… te amo

Yo también te amo Aiden- susurro cerca de sus labios cuando él la cogió entre sus brazos para subir con ella las escaleras


End file.
